la dernière des Weasley
by Elizabeth Malefoy
Summary: parfois, la vie est tellement cruelle, nous arache tout ce en quoi nous croyons, la famille, l'amour, au point ou on souhaite mourrir... verydark fic, pov Ginny, chapitre unique


Disclamair: rien n'est a moi, a part l'histoire

Rating : pg13

Note de l'auteur : VERYDARK FIC!!!!!!!! Âmes sensible, rebroussé chemin ou sortez vos mouchoirs! Cette fic est courte, mes je vous jure qu'elle est triste, quoique vous en pensiez, une review serais apprécié!

note de l'auteur 2: a lire en écoutant "tourniquet" de evanescence, si vous le pouvez

note de l'auteur 3: si vous n'aimez pas entendre parlé de... non, je volerais le _punch_ finale... quoique vous aller finir par vous en doutez... j'vous avertis, quand je classe une fic "drame/tragedy" il n'y aura pas de fin heureuse..

_The last one_

C'est finis. Tout est finis. Je n'en peux plus, j'étouffe. C'est Lucius Malefoy qui serait content, bientôt, la dernière Weasley aura disparut à jamais. Tous disparut, tous anéantis par une vulgaire face de serpent avide de pouvoir et de sang.

Le tout premier a disparaître, fût Percy. C'était un imbécile, il est vrai, mais c'était mon frère… Je sais qu'il c'est montré odieux envers mes parents, mais il ne méritait pas ça… Il est mort tout simplement, un simple nombre sur l'énorme liste de victimes d'un attentat parmis tant d'autre, le 24 décembre derniers. Les mangmorts on voulue célébré Noël avec le ministère… heureusement, il n'y avait « pas grand monde » de service, en cette matinée de noël… mais plusieurs jeunes recrus travaillaient tout de même… Percy était l'un de ceux-là. Ils sont débarqué, tout simplement hilares, et ont commencé à lancer des Doloris et des Avada sans trop regardé à qui. Il y eu d'immenses perte ce jour là. Percy, mais aussi le pauvre Neville… Les tortionnaires de ces parents l'on reconnue, et lui on fait subir le même sort… Aujourd'hui, il est avec ses parents, dans une chambre de Ste-Mangouste, bavant, attendant que la mort vienne le délivré de ses souffrances… Et puis il y a eu Drago. Mon Drago. Ça faisait déjà un moment qu'on se voyait, son père l'a assassiné sans regret. Ce que la plupart ne savait pas, c'est que j'étais enceinte de lui à ce moment. Trois mois plus tard, je serai dans mes bras ma petite fille, ma petite Élizabeth, le prénom préféré de Drago… ma petite fille, qui ressemblait tant à son père avec ses cheveux d'or et ses yeux d'aciers.

La suivante à disparaître, n'était pas encor une Weasley… mais elle devait le devenir une semaine plus tard. Hermione, la douce Hermione, qui travaillait à Poudlard… Voldemort avait réussis à pénétré l'enceinte de Poudlard… Hermione, en bonne Gryffondor, c'est battue jusqu'au bout. Pauvre Ron, il a été anéantie. Il n'étais pas le seul d'ailleurs, nous aimions tous Hermione… Seulement, elle ne fût pas la seule victime ce jour là. Charlie, mon pauvre frère, a perdus son fils, Alexandre. Chloé, la jumelle d'Alexandre est inconsolable depuis, tant qu'à Charlie et à sa femme, ils leurs a fallu des mois pour réapprendre à sourire. Et Ron, ô Ron… Nous ne savons trop ce qui lui est arrivé. Quelques chose à été détruit en lui ce jour là. Depuis, il ne parle jamais, passe ses journée à dormir, ne ce levant que pour manger et ce laver…

Pendant ce temps, Élizabeth grandissait, elle avait à présent 6 mois, elle étais si belle… Mais elle vivait dans un monde continuellement en deuil, ce qui nuisait un peu à son développement, mais elle n'en était pas moins intelligente… elle était ce qui me permettait de survivre. Elle était mon unique bonheur, bien qu'à chaque fois que je voyais ses yeux, je ne pouvais m'empêché de penser à son père… malgré sa mort, je l'aimait toujours, et il me manquait cruellement… Mais la vie devait continué. Va savoir comment Dumbledor réussis a trouvé un nombre adéquat de professeur, et demain, nous allons mené Chloé à Poudlard, ou elle devra refaire sa première année… la perte de son frère jumeau l'avait profondément ébranlé, elle avait échoué tout ses examens. Elle rentrait cette année en compagnie de son cousins, Carl, le fils de Bill. Carl rentrait en 5ième année, et il mettaient les pieds pour la première fois à Poudlard, en effet, il allait auparavant à Beaubâton (Bill et Fleur avait déménager en France tout de suite après leur mariage, Fleur étais déjà enceinte de Carl). À noël dernier, Bill était revenue en Angleterre, après la mort de Percy, il avait décidé que sa place était ici, à se battre. Fleur, Carl et Rose (leurs petites dernière, 5 ans) sont venue le rejoindre cet été.

Le lendemain, sur le quai 9 ¾, les adieux furent déchirant chacun craignant de se voire pour la dernière fois… Certain, malheureusement, avait raison de craindre…

Au début du mois de Novembre, nous allâmes tous à Pré-au-Lard, pour faire nos emplettes de Noël. Tout était parfait, Élizabeth, qui marchait depuis peu, essayait de marcher dans la grande rue légèrement enneigé, généreusement aider de son oncle Fred, c'était si mignon de la voire faire quelques pas, perdre l'équilibre, puis s'envolée quelques mètres plus haut grâce à un sort que Fred lui lançait, alors qu'elle riait au éclats… C'est le dernier souvenir que j'ai d'elle.

Nous étions en train de nous dirigé tranquillement, insouciants vers les trois-balais, lorsque les premiers cris on retentis… Une attaque de mangemort, encor. Tout le monde hurlait, courait partout… appelaient leurs enfants, priant pour leurs survie… dans la confusion, je perdis Élizabeth de vue. J'étais désespérée, je l'appelait de toute la force de mes poumons, quand enfin, je l'aperçue. Elle marchait tranquillement à quatre pattes, un expression apeuré sur son petit visage, elle se trouvait è 100 mètre de moi… je fus d'abord soulagée, et je tenta de la rejoindre… c'est alors que j'aperçus un mangemort devant elle. Un mangemort dé cagoulé. Lucius. NON! Mon cris se perdit dans la tumulte, j'étais horrifiée, je n'arriverais jamais à temps! Il pointa sa baguette sur elle… C'est alors que mon frère, Fred, bondit devant lui…c'est lui qui reçus l'avada en pleine poitrine. Mon frère, mon cher frère… mais mon enfant était sauve, et entre temps, j'avais réussis a approché, et a travers mes larmes, je pris ma fille dans mes bras et m'apprêtais a fuir, tentant de protégé ma fille de mes bras, mais c'étais peine perdus, elle reçus le second avada de Lucius, et mourut entre mes bras. Je tombait à genoux au sol, le corps de ma fille serré contre moi, pleurant toute les larmes de mon corps, priant le ciel pour que tout ça ne soit qu'un cauchemar, pour que je me réveille le 25 décembre de l'an dernier, collée contre Drago, pour pouvoir décendre alors, et trouvé Percy, Hermione, Ron, Neville et Fred ans la cuisine… pour que quelques mois plus tard, tenir ma fille dans mes bras, regardé son père faire de même… sachant que cela étais impossible, je pria alors pour que Lucius me tue aussi, mais il s'en alla en ricanant. Ce jour fût l'un des pire de ma vie, et je pus constaté, qu'à 25 ans, en matière de pire jour de ma vie, j'avais l'embarras du choix… je ne me rappelai plus avoir un jour été heureuse, et j'enviais toute les femmes de mon age qui ignorait ce que désespoir voulait dire.

Ce jour là, Ron aussi mourut. Ainsi que ma mère. C'était trop horrible. Lorsque Chloé appris la nouvelle de ces nouvelles mort, elle devint comme folle, et ce précipita dans la forêt interdite. La pauvre c'était énormément rapproché de Fred depuis la mort de son frère, elle avait toujours été proche de sa grand-mère et adorait Élizabeth. Carl tenta de la rejoindre, mais les professeur réussir à le retenir. Chloé, par contre, était déjà loin. Faut il croire que la famille Weasley est maudite? Car ce jour là, c'était la pleine lune. C'est le pauvre Carl qui la retrouva le lendemain. Elle avait apparemment été attaqué par des loup-garous, la pauvre enfant était à peine re connaissable… elle rendu l'âme quelques heures plus tard… elle se trouvait enfin au coté de son frère, et j'aurai tout donné pour être à sa place. Elle n'avait que 12 ans, et l'espoir de vivre un peu…Charlie était désespéré. Tant qu'à George, depuis la mort de son jumeau, la veille, il s'était enfermé dans leurs boutique, et l'on supposait qu'il buvait tant qu'il pouvait. Il avait verrouillé sa porte, et nous n'arrivions pas à le rejoindre. De toute façons, nous n'en avions pas la force, le décès consécutif de Fred, Élisabeth, maman, Ron et Chloé nous avait achevé. Merlin seul sait comment nous avons réussis a survivre à cela.

Il y eu d'autre attentât, d'autres morts. Restait, en plus de moi, mon père, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Carl, Parvatie Patils, Suzan Bonns, Ernie MacMillan, Harry et Blaise Zabbinni.

Padma (qui était mariée à Fred), George et Jeanine (la femme de Charlie) Nous ont quittés. Jeanine est décédé dans un attentât, en même tant que George, quant à Padma, elle disparut dans la nature quelques mois après la mort de Fred.

Toujours est-il, qu'hier, LA bataille eu lieu. C'est Harry qui fût vaincu. C'était finis. Les derniers Weasley tombèrent devant moi. Bill, Charlie, mon père… mais aussi Carl. On ne saura jamais comment il c'est retrouvé sur le lieu de la bataille, mais il y est resté. Les autres s'en sont sortie, avec des séquelles physique et psychologique effrayante. Remus, Dumbledor, McGonagall et Rogue moururent dans l'affrontement.

Moi, j'ai malheureusement survécue, mais à présent je n'en peux plus. Je suis la dernière survivante, mon pire cauchemar c'est réalisé, tout ceux que j'aime sont mort. Je m'assit calmement dans la chaise berçante ou j'avais si souvent bercé Élizabeth. Dans quelques instant, je l'aurai rejoins. Je sortie une dague de ma poche, et sourie tristement en voyant mon reflets sur la lame. Je ne m'aurais jamais reconnue… Mes yeux, rouge d'avoir perpétuellement pleuré étais cerné par de grosse poche noire et prématurément ridée. Mon visage blanc comme du lait contrastait avec mes cheveux roux déjà persemé de mèches blanches, mon visage amaigris, mes lèvres rose très pale étiré dans un faux sourire, auparavant si pulpeuse étais à présent maigre, comme tout le reste de ma personne d'ailleurs. Je détacha mon regard de mon reflet hypnotique, accota la lame contre mon poignet et d'un geste me tranchait les veines. Je recommença l'opération sur l'autre bras. Je sens le sang tiède coulé de mes poignait, et sourie d'un vrai sourire. Je pensait à mon Drago, à mon Élizabeth, à ma mère, à mon père, à tout mes frère, à mes neveux et à ma nièce. Dans quelques instant, je les auraient rejoins… que Lucius aille brûlé en enfer pour tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir!Je ferme doucement les paupières et sens doucement la mort m'envahir, enfin… Je les apperçoit! Plus rien ne pourra m'empêché d'être heureuse à présent.

Note de l'auteur: je tien a précisé qu'il vaudrait mieu vous rapeller, en cas de problème que la mort n'est PAS une solution, vous n'imaginez pas la peine immense qu'auront vos parents et amis... sans compter qu'il n'y a jamais eu personne qui est revenue pour nous dire qu'on ne souffre plus a notre mort, qui sait si ce ne serai pas pire encor?


End file.
